Trigramarye
by Ptyxx
Summary: Harry e Snape se encontram mais de vinte anos depois. Slash. Trilogia de ficlets. Spoilers para o sexto livro.
1. Depois de um Longo Inverno

Este é o primeiro ficlet de uma trilogia chamada "Trigramarye".

TÍTULO: Depois de um Longo Inverno  
AUTORA: Ptyx  
RESUMO: Snape e Harry se encontram de novo depois de mais de vinte anos.  
CASAL: Harry/Snape  
CATEGORIA: Romance, com uma pitada de Humor  
EXTENSÃO: 918 palavras  
CENSURA: T (só a primeira história!)

DISCLAIMER: Baseada em personagens e situações criados por JK Rowling. A ela e a seus editores, além da Warner Bros, pertencem os direitos. Não obtenho nenhum lucro financeiro com essas histórias.

**Depois de um Longo Inverno**

Snape mudara. Por alguma razão, Harry parecia não conseguir parar de olhar para ele.

Surpreendera-se com o convite de McGonagall para a festa de despedida de Snape. O Mestre em Poções estava se aposentando, aos sessenta anos - bastante jovem, considerando-se a vida média de um mago.

Harry, experiente Auror, não via Snape há mais de quinze anos, e agora se via fascinado pelo que via. Snape se tornara mais calmo, e as rugas em seu rosto e as mechas grisalhas entremeadas aos cabelos já não tão negros nem tão sebosos acrescentavam-lhe um ar de sabedoria e respeitabilidade.

Louco para observá-lo melhor, Harry se livrou de um bando de Weasleys a pretexto de ir buscar mais champanhe. Daquele novo ângulo, ele conseguia ver o traje de gala de Snape: preto, de gola alta, enfatizando as linhas elegantes de seu corpo.

De repente Harry se deu conta de que Snape notara seu interesse. Snape pediu licença a seu interlocutor, um jovem bastante atraente, e veio em sua direção, segurando uma taça de champanhe pela metade.

— Sr. Potter, posso lhe perguntar o que há de tão fascinante na minha figura?

Harry ficou furioso consigo mesmo por sentir-se corar.

— Er...

Snape abriu aquele sorriso irônico que sempre o caracterizara.

— Eloqüente e articulado como sempre?

— Oh, Merlin. Parece que eu tenho onze anos, não é? Você sempre faz isso comigo.

— Mesmo? E por que será?

— Quando eu era pequeno, era porque eu tinha medo de você.

— Medo? Não creio. Você sempre me odiou.

— Oh, sim. Isso também. Mas você também me odiava, então...

Snape arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Nossos sentimentos eram recíprocos.

— Exato.

De perto, Snape era ainda mais fascinante, e Harry estava como que hipnotizado pela sua mera presença.

— Ainda não respondeu à pergunta que lhe fiz — insistiu Snape.

— O que há de fascinante na sua figura? Bem... o fato de que você existe?

Snape franziu o cenho.

— Certa vez seu pai me disse essa mesma frase, mas em um contexto... digamos... oposto.

— Eu me lembro. Quer dizer, eu vi, na penseira. — Harry corou outra vez. — Desculpe.

— Por que está se desculpando? Pelo seu pai, ou por ter desrespeitado minha privacidade?

— Os dois, eu acho. E tudo o mais. Eu fui um idiota. Sempre culpando-o por tudo o que acontecia, quando você só estava tentando me ajudar.

Snape fitou-o intensamente.

— Você já se desculpou, quando depôs a meu favor no julgamento. Se não fosse o seu depoimento, eu teria sido considerado culpado pela morte de Dumbledore.

Harry assentiu.

— Mas nunca havíamos conversado pessoalmente.

— Você tem levado uma vida... _agitada_.

— Oh. — Harry sentiu seu rosto ficar mais quente do que nunca. — Você lê o _Profeta Diário_? Quase tudo que eles dizem é mentira. Sabe como é, quando eu não sou notícia, eles inventam. Acho que, finalmente, desistiram de querer me casar. Pelo menos isso.

— Por que nunca se casou? — perguntou Snape, seu olhar como que _perfurando_ Harry, de tão intenso.

— Er... Acho que, quando Ginny morreu, na guerra, eu perdi o interesse em relacionamentos duradouros.

— Ah. Então o _Profeta Diário_ não mentiu a respeito dos seus inúmeros casos.

— Oh, eu tive uma fase de rápida reciclagem de namoradas e, bem, namorados, você sabe. Mas isso passou. Estou sozinho há mais de cinco anos.

Snape franziu o cenho.

— Não vá se acostumar. Você corre o risco de virar um misantropo como eu.

Harry sorriu.

— Você parece mais sociável agora.

Snape olhou para a taça que estava segurando com desconfiança.

— Deve ser efeito da champanhe.

— O que pretende fazer, agora que se aposentou?

— Oh, freqüentar os bares gays, desfilar com um boá de plumas e sair nas páginas do Profeta Diário.

Harry caiu na gargalhada, e Snape riu também.

— Na verdade — disse Snape, em tom mais grave —, eu só quero descansar e poder me dedicar a pesquisas.

— Em Poções.

— Sim. Poções.

— Pensei que você gostasse mais das Artes das Trevas.

— Gosto de estudá-las também. Mas para alguém solitário como eu, Poções é um campo mais adequado.

— Você me ensinou muito, sabe?

— Eu? Você deve ter exagerado na champanhe também.

— Não, é verdade. Depois que me formei e iniciei o curso para Auror foi que me dei conta do quanto havia aprendido com você, tanto em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas como em Poções. Muito do que você me ensinou foi indiretamente; eu nem percebia que estava aprendendo.

— Isso me surpreende muito. Você é um Auror de muito prestígio, e sou forçado a reconhecer que nem todo esse prestígio decorre da fama de que você desfruta imerecidamente desde a infância apenas por ter sobrevivido ao primeiro ataque de Voldemort.

— Se isso foi um elogio, obrigado.

Snape sorriu, desta vez apenas com um leve traço de sarcasmo em sua expressão. O silêncio se prolongou, e Harry temeu que Snape fosse se afastar.

— Há algo que você nunca aprendeu, por mais que eu tentasse lhe ensinar — observou Snape.

— O quê?

— Oclumência.

— Oh.

Maldição. Snape estava lendo seus pensamentos.

— A resposta à pergunta que você _não_ me fez é uma outra pergunta: gostaria de tomar um chá comigo amanhã de manhã no Salão de Chá do parque Hollyhock? Amanhã é sábado... Nove horas é muito cedo para você?

Harry sorriu, radiante. _Eu vou me encontrar com Snape_, pensou, sabendo que Snape leria seus pensamentos.

— Estarei lá!

**Fim da História, mas não da Série**


	2. Depois de Chá e Bolos

TÍTULO: Depois de Chá e Bolos  
AUTORA: Ptyx  
RESUMO: Snape e Harry tomam chá e passeiam no parque.  
CASAL: Harry/Snape  
CATEGORIA: Romance  
EXTENSÃO: 434 palavras  
CENSURA: T (calma... é só a segunda história!)

**Depois de Chá e Bolos**

_"Teria eu, depois de chá, bolos e gelos,  
Forças para levar o momento a uma crise?"  
_("The Love Song of J. Alfred Prufrock", T. S. Eliot)

Severus sentia-se inseguro quando chegou ao salão de chá, às nove horas em ponto. Ao vê-lo, no entanto, Harry tinha aquele brilho nos olhos capaz de fazer Severus acreditar no impossível.

A decoração do local era encantadora em seu mau gosto: papel de parede e toalhas de mesa floridos, quadros de cenas campestres, vasos com flores em todas as mesas. Severus, que conhecia o mundo Muggle bem demais, sempre ficara intrigado pelo modo como o Mundo Mágico parecia perpetuar os mais obsoletos e estereotípicos elementos da cultura e da subcultura Muggle.

O chá — servido em pequenos bules, acompanhado da jarrinha de leite e do açucareiro — era de boa qualidade. Harry escolheu Darjeeling. Não era o preferido de Severus, mas ele quis acompanhar Harry. Logo, eles estavam diante de bolos ingleses típicos (victoria sponge, cream cakes, toasted teacakes, scones), servidos com geléia e creme. O que Severus mais gostava era o victoria sponge, um bolinho bem simples, de baunilha, recheado com geléia, creme ou chocolate.

Entre um bolinho e outro, eles falaram dos velhos tempos e amigos. Harry contou, para o horror de Severus, que Hermione Granger e Ronald Weasley já tinham quatro filhos. Severus contra-atacou falando de Draco e Pansy, que tinham uma única filha, a bela Amaryllis.

De repente, Harry confessou-se surpreso ao ver como eles eram parecidos, Severus e ele, e Severus teve de concordar. Ambos haviam vivido à espera de um momento; aquele momento chegara e passara, e eles haviam sobrevivido. Não que sentissem saudade dos velhos tempos — agora eles eram mais sábios, calmos e felizes. Mas era como se já houvessem cumprido sua missão, e o futuro não lhes guardava mais nada de especial. Severus ousava esperar que ambos estivessem errados.

Terminaram o chá, pagaram a conta e foram passear no parque.

Uma fonte gótica assinalava o início de um amplo passeio gramado, ladeado por sebes recortadas e canteiros de malvas. Caminharam na direção do lago e se sentaram em um banco de pedra, à sombra de um salgueiro, para observar os patos e cisnes.

Quando seus olhos se encontraram, Harry reclamou:

— Como posso seduzir você, se fica lendo todos os meus pensamentos?

Aquelas palavras foram como uma chama encostando em lenha seca...

— Se é assim, prometo não usar Legilimência — disse Severus. — Não quero atrapalhar o seu progresso.

Harry sorriu, e Severus percebeu que não precisaria esperar muito mais. Harry descansou a mão sobre seu ombro; seus rostos se aproximaram. Severus fechou os olhos e sentiu lábios quentes e aveludados tocarem os seus. Severus levou uma das mãos à nuca de Harry para segurá-lo ali e nunca mais deixá-lo ir.

_Fim da História, mas não da Trilogia!_


	3. Sonhos

E este é o terceiro e último ficlet da trilogia "Trigramarye".

TÍTULO: Sonhos  
AUTORA: Ptyx  
RESUMO: Severus ensina Harry a fazer sonhos.  
CASAL: Harry/Snape  
CATEGORIA: Romance, Humor  
EXTENSÃO: cerca de 1000 palavras  
CENSURA: M

**Sonhos**

_"Pudesse eu comer chocolates com a mesma verdade com que comes!  
Mas eu penso e, ao tirar o papel de prata, que é de folha de estanho,  
Deito tudo para o chão, como tenho deitado a vida."  
_("Tabacaria", Fernando Pessoa)

Eles aparataram direto do banco do parque no quarto de Severus, ou melhor, na _cama_ de Severus. Severus temia que tudo houvesse sido rápido demais. Não queria que Harry tivesse idéias erradas sobre ele.

Severus despiu Harry devagar e com cuidado, como uma criança abrindo um presente, maravilhando-se a cada detalhe das formas nuas do amante. Ao revelar-lhe o pênis ereto, a sensação de irrealidade o assaltou. Era mesmo Harry Potter que estava em sua cama, entregue aos seus carinhos? Severus engoliu em seco, e teve uma idéia extremamente Slytherin. Queria que aquela fosse uma experiência inesquecível para Harry.

— Eu quero você dentro de mim.

Harry o fitou com surpresa, mas logo abraçou a idéia com entusiasmo...

Como nos sonhos mais loucos de Severus, Harry o penetrou frente a frente, as pernas de Severus envolvendo-lhe a cintura. Severus gemeu de prazer ao senti-lo todo dentro de si. Fazia muito tempo que ninguém o tinha assim, mas Harry era cuidadoso, e eles pareciam ter sido feitos um para o outro.

A mão de Harry cerrou-se ao redor de seu pênis, bombeando-o, e quando Harry mudou um pouco ângulo, seu corpo todo se crispou, e Severus foi arrebatado por intermináveis ondas de prazer.

Harry gozou dizendo seu nome. Severus nunca havia percebido o quanto seu próprio nome era belo.

s:S:s:S:s

À tarde Harry pediu a Severus que lhe ensinasse a fazer sonhos (Severus dissera que havia aprendido a fazê-los quando criança).

Na cozinha, Severus mostrou o livro de receitas a Harry.

— Nem tudo deve ser feito como está escrito aí.

— Ah, sei. É como os livros de Poções: só funcionam quando o Príncipe Mestiço escreveu nas margens.

Severus se sentiu na obrigação de recompensar aquele elogio com um beijo. Quando parou para tomar fôlego, notou que o livro de receitas estava quase esmagado entre seus corpos.

— Eu tenho uma dúvida, Severus. Aqui diz que é preciso passar manteiga na base e nos lados... Acha que isso realmente é necessário?

— Não tenho a menor dúvida.

— E sobre a cobertura... diz que ela endurece à medida que esfria. Isso me parece muito estranho.

— Entendo por que você não consegue captar o conceito: é que certas coisas endurecem à medida que esquentam...

— Exatamente — disse Harry, projetando os quadris contra os seus.

Severus quase foi até as estrelas, mas logo recuperou o controle. Havia certas vantagens em se ter sessenta anos — poucas, é verdade, mas significativas.

— Sr. Potter, vejo que, na verdade, não está mesmo empenhado em aprendar a fazer sonhos.

— Por que diz isso, professor? Estou inteiramente à sua disposição. Se quiser começar a passar a manteiga sobre a base e...

— Não sei se prestou atenção, mas há aqui um outro trecho em que menciona que os ovos precisam ser batidos de leve...

— Oh, sim! Se for de leve, eu gostaria disso também!

— Em outros tempos, pirralho, eu _devoraria_ você em cima dessa mesa.

— Ooooh... que tesão... Adoro quando fala assim comigo. A sua voz parece um veludo passando pelo meu corpo... Por favor, Severus... me coma aqui mesmo, na mesa da cozinha. A não ser que você já esteja velho demais para isso?

Ha. Aquilo era um golpe baixo. Severus se levantou e, em um gesto propositalmente dramático, pegou Harry no colo. (Obviamente, lançara um feitiço não-verbal para tirar-lhe o peso, pois, embora Harry fosse magrinho, Severus não iria forçar as costas à toa.)

— Se é assim que você quer, é assim que vai ser — disse Severus, depositando Harry cuidadosamente sobre a mesa e tirando-lhe a roupa.

Sob o olhar curioso de Harry, Severus pôs uma barra de chocolate numa caneca e lançou um feitiço de aquecimento sobre ela. Então pingou lentamente algumas gotas sobre um dos mamilos de Harry. O chocolate estava quente, mas não quente demais, e Harry deixou escapar um gemido de prazer. Severus se inclinou e lambeu o mamilo coberto de chocolate, e Harry segurou-lhe a cabeça contra o corpo. O chocolate quente iniciou, então, um lento percurso de descida, formando um pequeno lago no umbigo. Severus lambeu meticulosamente cada gotinha. Descendo um pouco mais, Severus roçou o nariz nos pêlos púbicos de Harry. Este se contorcia loucamente. Severus testou a temperatura — agora já apenas morna — antes de pingar algumas gotas sobre o pênis de Harry. Severus cobriu-lhe a pontinha com a boca e começou a descer até a base.

Harry não demorou a gozar em sua boca, mas Severus não lhe deu descanso nem depois disso. Logo, um dedo coberto por chocolate estava circundando-lhe a entradinha, seguido por uma língua ávida por explorar aquela doce região. O pênis de Harry estava começando a dar novos sinais de vida.

Severus não achava que manteiga fosse o melhor lubrificante do universo, mas junto com um feitiço lubrificante, era perfeito. E a mesa proporcionava um ângulo de penetração muito bom. Apoiando os tornozelos de Harry em seus ombros, Severus mergulhou. Oh, era tão delicioso que ele quase perdeu o controle cedo demais. Respirou fundo e segurou as coxas de Harry com firmeza para imprimir o ritmo certo — o mais lento que conseguiu.

Harry começou a atiçá-lo murmurando instruções da receita...

_Mexa com mais força_

_Deixe ficar bem grosso_

_Junte o creme..._

Era incrível, fantástico. O prazer foi crescendo aos poucos (como a massa dos sonhos) e eles derreteram juntos (como chocolate sob calor intenso).

Severus confessou a si mesmo que não era totalmente imune à fama de Harry Potter. Ao contrário, sempre se ressentira dela. E sentia-se agora vergonhamente orgulhoso pelo mero fato de que o havia tido na mesa de sua cozinha.

— Não preciso de alguém que seja imune à minha fama. Preciso de alguém em quem eu confie e a quem respeite, e que confie em mim e me respeite também — disse Harry.

Esquecera-se de que Harry, apesar de jamais haver dominado Oclumência, era um bom Legilimente...

— Pensei que precisasse de alguém que o ensinasse a fazer sonhos.

— Oh, isso também! Não pense que estou aqui só porque você é o Deus Slytherin do Sexo!

Severus se rendeu ao sorriso que se insinuara em seu íntimo. Harry exercia aquele efeito sobre ele. Severus teria de se acostumar.

O chocolate acabara, mas da próxima vez eles poderiam tentar fazer doces com pétalas de rosas.

Finis


End file.
